The present invention relates to a front suspension device for a skate cart wherein two plates are pivotally connected to a front fork and a front wheel connected between the two plates. Two springs are respectively connected between the front fork and the two plates.
A conventional skate cart generally includes a board with a rear wheel and a connection member extends from a front end of the board. A head tube is connected to the connection member and a steerer tube of a front fork rotatably extends through the head tube. A handlebar stem is securely connected to the steerer tube and a front wheel is connected between the front fork. The skate cart is a fancy stuff for youth to ride on roads. However, when the skate cart is ridden on a serrated road, shaking will be transferred to the handlebar directly and this could affect the rider to hold the handlebar. Because the wheels are small so that the front wheel is easily to jump and/or turns by the serrated road, and this means dangerous accidents could happen. Furthermore, when the skate cart goes downward from a slope, the frequent vibration makes the rider""s hands on the handlebar uncomfortable.
The present invention intends to provide a front suspension device for a skate cart and the device allows the front wheel moves upward relative to the front fork so as to absorb vibration on a serrated road.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a skate cart and comprising a board having a rear wheel on a rear end of the board and a connection member extending from a front end of the board with a head tube connected to the connection member. A steerer tube rotatably extends through the head tube and a fork member is located on a lower end of the head tube. Two plates are respectively pivotably connected to two sides of the fork member and a front wheel is connected between the two plates. The two plates each are connected to one end of a spring and the other end of each of the springs is connected to respective one of the two sides of the fork member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a front suspension device for a skate cart, the front wheel can be moved relative to the front fork by compressing two springs connected between the front fork and two plates between which the front wheel is connected.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.